


all this time

by genresavvy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where phil accidentally runs into audrey while on a mission in portland and kind of ruins the whole legally dead cover thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this time

When they were told that the mission is in Portland, May gave him a look, but he ignored it. After all, he knew Audrey well enough to know that the part of Portland the mission is going to be in was not a part she normally spends time in.

Everyone else on the team noticed the look, but no one was sure what to make of it, so they don't even try to ask. He's thankful for that, really. 

By the time he got around to the actual mission, he was focused enough that he wasn't paying attention to the people running by, and so he didn't notice anything, not the very familiar woman who walked by, not even when she stopped and turned around and stared at him.

In fact, he doesn't realize anything had happening until he suddenly heard a very familiar voice say, "Phil!?"

He turned at that, and just as it registered that it was Audrey, she nearly knocked him over by tackling him with a hug.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." She choked out as she pulled back from the hug, and touched his face, "I _knew_ you were alive. I just knew it."

"I can explain -- "

"I know, I'm sure." Audrey replied, "I'm sure you've got a really good explanation, and I definitely want to hear it, but right now I just want to take a moment to appreciate the fact that you're alive."

Before he couple reply, she kissed him, and he knew that he really should leave, go back to the mission, but instead he kissed her back, caught up for a moment in the fact that he thought he'd never be able to see her again, much less talk to her or kiss her or -- 

"Hey, Coulson, we're ready for -- woah, okay -- "

Coulson broke the kiss and turned to see Skye, who very clearly did not know what to make of what she had just seen, "We're, uh. ready for phase 2 of the plan, unless you need a little more time for a love connection."

"No, no, it's -- " He turned to Audrey, "Sorry, I have to -- "

"It's fine. Just. . .find me afterwards, okay?"

"Of course." Phil replied before kissing her quickly, pausing for a moment to study her face, take in the look in her eyes, and then squeezed her hand before he let go, and turned, starting to walk away with Skye.

"So. . .who was that?" She asked, obviously amused.

"We need to focus on the mission, Skye."

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it alone."

"Good."

"For now."

He sighed, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of it, "Of course."

 


End file.
